Languages
There are many languages in the world. The languages also change over the years. The Languages of Cretacia The Beast Empire Before the Beast Empire, there were several languages that the Beasts spoke:Thrinver, Srivfil, Surtut etc. These languages were all very similar. Then the Artiacels united the Beasts and formed the Beast Empire. Obviously they needed to be able to understand all the beasts in their kingdom, so they declared that all the beasts had to learn Arsink, the Artiacel language. This became the official language of the beasts. The dinosaurs spoke three main languages:Selvir, Thrinwar and Solmir. As time passed, Selvir became more and more popular and the other two were slowly becoming rarer. However, Thrinwar and Solmir were still commonly spoken for the whole of the beast age. Toward the end of the last Beast Age(BA 19000), 85% of the dinosaurs spoke Selvir, 25% spoke Thrinwar and 30% spoke Solmir(remember, a dinosaur can speak more than one language). However, 50% of the dinosaurs only knew Selvir. The Rezonians The early Rezonians spoke Selvir mainly, since it was the most common language. Friervin, Feantil's great great grandfather, realised that if he wrote his secret papers in Selvir, everyone could read them. Also, he wanted to make sure that no one would understand if he and his generals were talking to each other about something secret. So he invented a language, which was known Friervil during his time, but later became known as Rezonian. In the Rezonian empire,the common people spoke Selvir but the king,the nobles and the ministers spoke Rezonian.In the Rezonian times,Thrinwar and Solmir continued dying out until only 4% of the people spoke Thrinwar and 8% spoke Solmir.Almost 98% of the people spoke Selvir. After the Rezonians In the times of Seltel and Rean,the common people still spoke Selvir mainly but the Seltel royals spoke a dialect of Rezonian and the Rean royals spoke another dialect of Rezonian.Solmir became more common in North Seltel,with 35% of the people knowing it.The dinosaurs in the mountains spoke Thrinwar(in fact 90% of the mountain folk didn't know Selvir). Then the Seltels were defeated and Solmir was forgotten again.The Dinorean royals continued speaking the dialect of Rezonian that the Reans had spoken.This language became known as Dinorean.The other dialect,which was now spoken by the Noldon,was very similar to Dinorean.A lot of words are common to both languages like "Minas"(tower),which is why Dinorean as well as Noldon forts have the word in their names.Some words are different like "star",which is "Evarinya"in Dinorean and "Eldan" in Noldon.Another example is the word "Dino",which means "terrible" in Noldon and "warrior" in Dinorean. In the Noldon times,Selvir was the most commonly spoken language.Thrinwar was spoken in the raptor country and Solmir was spoken in the islands off the mainland. languages in the islands In the begining,the Tritans and Snagas(see Poros)spoke a language called terviel.The tribals in the largest island(later known as Poros)spoke a language called Krithvin.The giants spoke a language called Krienvar,which wasn't too different from Krithvin.When the Noldon came to the island(which they named Isla Nelden),the languages mingled between the different kingdoms.some giants and tribals learnt Selvir and some Noldon learnt Krithvin and Krienvar.As time went on,more and more giants started to speak Selvir until 70% spoke Selvir and 40% spoke Krienvar.Then,when the Porosians arrived,the Noldon returned to Cretacia and the Porosians conquered the tribals and the giants fled.Slowly,selvir began to get forgotten among the giants.The Porosians didn't like the tribals speaking Krithvin,so they banned Krithvin and said that the tribals could only speak in Selvir or Terviel.Soon,the language Krithvin was forgotten.